PPG Go DCU Episode 2: Mister Freeze TRAILER
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Trailer to the next episode of the PPG and DCU series. Coming in June.


**PPG Go DCU Episode 2 Trailer**

The following content is in trailer form. Some dialog and some scenes may not be present in the real story.

* * *

An image of a balarina in a snow globe is present.

"My dear sweet." Said a man with some kind of cybernetic voice as a cold hand in placed on the globe. "You make my heart feel so warm. But in your current state I fear that my heart has gone cold."

A robbery at a museum is being taken place and two men with the cybernetic armored man as he walks to some exhibits on display. "I can only hope you can feel what I am feeling."

He uses an ice gun to freeze the exhibits and steals a diamond. "And beg for my forgiveness to you."

The ice man looks at a cryogenic tube with a blonde woman inside, who is in a suspended state. He looks with sadness and then anger. "I am sorry, my dear Nora. But I will avenge you..."

Screen goes black. "Soon enough."

He freezes a couple of guards. He freezes a building with an ice cannon and freezes a man by his legs and it looks like he is about to kill him.

"Freeze!" Said Blossom, the pink Powerpuff Girl. "That's Mister Freeze to you." He said as he aimed his ice gun at the Powerpuff Girls. He fires.

In the Bat-cave, Batman looks through the Batcomputer. "He's name is Victor Fries, he was a scientist, an expert at cryogenics."

"So why was he stealing diamonds?" Asked Blossom.

At a dinner party at GothCorp, Commissioner Gordon introduces the girls and Bruce his daughter. "Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce to you my daughter, Barabra." He said as his lovely red haired young lady Barabra Gordon enters.

"I want to cure her." Said Mr. Freeze to his assisstant who was looking at the disease she was carrying. "The only way to cure the virus is to find another suitable carrier to her. The same blood type." On computer, the same blood type for Nora Fries is Professor Utonium.

Mister Freeze interupts the award ceremony with two pet polar bears. "Which of you is Professor Utonium?" Everyone in the room points out to Professor.

"He needs him for some appointed reason." Said Batman looking through the hospital computer. And the girls are shock. "We have to save the Professor!" Said Bubbles.

One Mission

Catwoman then appears in front of Batman in a fighting stance. "Come kitty." He nearly slashes Batman's face with her claws.

One Goal

The Penguin aims his umbrella gun at Sedusa who leaps away from the gun fire. "For a woman with asps for hair, you are dangerous." Said Catwoman to Sedusa.

One Last Chance

Mister Freeze places his palm on Nora's containment glass. While Blossom and Catwoman fight it out.

To Save His Wife

Poison Ivy smashes out through the window of the Flower shop and tries to strangle Bubbles with the vines of the flowers. "I warned you, nature can be deadly."

And Reclaim His Lost Love

The ice man looks at Nora with sadness. While Buttercup fights Sedusa who uses her hair to attack her.

"All is lost."

The screen goes back to the confrontation with Batman, Robin and Bubbles staring right at Freeze who is looking at his presumed to be dead wife. "I've done everything I can."

He gets up with emotional rage. "If I can't have any happiness..." The dynmaic duo is in fighting position but Bubbles who is a bit scared. "Then no one can!" He shoots ice gun at them.

It's A Battle

He freezes an entire area where Batman is.

It's A Fight to the Death

He grabs Robin by the throat and the next shot he aims his ice gun at Buttercup who has seem to have taken a large beating.

To Save the World

Mr. Freeze and Bubbles get into a showdown, where he shoots his ice ray at her and she shoots her fire breath at him and both rays are fighting to get to each other. "First you, then Gotham and then the world." He gets back up without a srcatch which shocks the Powerpuff Girls. "You are in my world now." He shoots his ice gun at the screen.

**PPG Go DCU Episode 2: Mister Freeze**

The girls are at the snow covered building and Blossom hears Bubbles' giggle and turns to see her making a snowangel. "Bubbles? What are you doing?" Asked Blossom.

"Making a snowangel. Duh." Said Bubbles.

"There's no time. The world is in trouble!" Said an angered Buttercup.

**Coming Soon**

One more scene shows Batman who's face is bleeding and is looking at Freeze who stands over him.

"Death is cold, Batman."

And Mister Freeze looks at the screen with scary red glowing eyes.

And then out of nowhere, a girl wearing a batsuit crashes through the glass, confronting Ivy.

"I don't believe it." Ivy said calmly. "A Batgirl."

She and Ivy get ready to fight.

**End of Trailer**

**Comment on what you think, I will start working on this story as soon as I can.**


End file.
